


【殇凛】异世录

by gancaoyan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gancaoyan/pseuds/gancaoyan





	1. Chapter 1

脑袋里似乎有什么在嗡鸣作响，殇不患忍受着头痛欲裂的煎熬，他下意识运气查验身体的情况，然而内力流转十分滞涩，努力顶开眼皮，眼前是一片过于刺目的白色，他看了许久，才明白那是一面雪色的墙。

殇不患想坐起来，身上却乏力得很，费劲转了转脖子，这才发现凛雪鸦坐在一旁扶着他的手臂。

第一次在凛雪鸦看到这样凝重中带着几分不安的神情，殇不患一时间以为发生了什么大事，嗓子哑得发不出声音，却挣扎着要下床看看情况。

“你伤得不起，不要乱动，我让医生过来看看。”凛雪鸦按住殇不患的肩，按了旁边的机关，床边的东西开始闪烁红光，发出令人不适的奇异嘟嘟声。

殇不患一下定份了下来，警惕地打量周遭古怪的陈设，看着在一旁忙着给他掖被子、倒水的凛雪鸦，心里有种挥之不去的异样感，再定睛一看，凛雪鸦身上穿着比普通亵衣还轻薄许多古怪衣物，动作幅度一大，宽松的袖口便往上收，露出的前臂扎着雪白的绷带。

殇不患接过那个兜着水软乎乎像纸做的碗，小心翼翼捧着一口喝干，清了清嗓子，开口就问：“怎么回事，你也受伤了？我们这又是哪？你这打扮怎么回事，这里怎么怪怪的？”

凛雪鸦目光中闪烁着些微不解，仍是笑着伸出手，关切地轻抚殇不患的脸颊：“这是真给砸傻了，我们拍戏的时候影棚坍塌，你帮我挡了一下，这么大的恩情都不记？”

什么拍戏？什么棚？殇不患疑惑不已，心想，莫不是凛雪鸦这家伙又用幻惑香作怪戏弄自己，本想抓住他盘问，但想到凛雪鸦衣服下不知道还有无别的伤口，便只能揪住凛雪鸦的领口：“你给我好好说明啊？”

“不患，你先冷静一点。”凛雪鸦用双掌捂住揪着自己衣领的手，却并不急于挣脱，“先说说你最后有印象的事吧。”

稍一回想，殇不患便觉得头痛越发剧烈，他下意识伸手扶住头，被异样短刺的手感吓得缩了缩手，他脑内一片混乱，吞吞吐吐地说道：“只是普通在客栈睡觉，一醒过来就，你这家伙为什么在这里？”

“你说客栈？什么客栈……”

“悦来客栈啊。”殇不患恍然明白那刺手的是自己头发，啊，脑袋受伤了，为了清理伤口剪掉一些也是没办法。

凛雪鸦似乎被他的回到噎了一下，许久才道：“片场的造景是叫悦来不错，但你这个说法，很古怪。还是让医生检查一下。”话刚过，就有个身穿白衣用白布蒙着头发和半边脸的人走道凛雪鸦身旁，稍微动作了一下机关，让那古怪的嘟嘟声消停了下来。

在这么诡异的情况下看到这人的打扮，如果不是拙剑不在身边，殇不患都要拔剑警戒了，凛雪鸦却毫无反应，而来人对凛雪鸦似乎也十分尊敬，没有加害之意。

“之前不是说虽然颅内出血，但没有特别影响吗，现在的情况来看，不患的记忆似乎有点受损。”凛雪鸦对那人道。

“什么炉内出血，炉子怎么出血？”殇不患听得一头雾水，松开了凛雪鸦的衣服。

凛雪鸦趁机抓住了殇不患的两边手腕，认真道：“这位是陈医生，是治疗你伤势的大夫，你不要紧张，让他帮你检查一下。”

被称为陈医生的人解开口罩，欠了欠身，礼貌道：“殇先生您好，头部受伤会引起一些记忆错乱，请不要紧张，我先帮您检查一下。”

殇不患看了凛雪鸦一眼，深吸了口气：“我知道了，多谢你。”然后他便看见陈医生在口袋里取出一个质感奇怪的火折子，会发出光亮，却没有烟气和热度，直往殇不患眼睛里照，刺激得他下意识想动手防备，但终究还是捏紧拳头忍住了。

“殇先生的意识很清醒，只是情绪有点激动，我们研究ct的时候并没有发现什么严重的损害，我现在就和医疗团队重新进行研究，在确定病因之前一定要注意休息，不能剧烈运动和过于激动。”陈医生一口道。

凛雪鸦点了点头，道：“好，医生你去吧。我一个人在的话，他可能会不那么紧张，有什么情况我会及时呼叫你们。”

也就是说我是因为受了伤，所以把事情发展成这样的记忆遗失？殇不患皱眉思索，仍是觉得不对劲，感觉这里的一切都十分古怪。

凛雪鸦似乎也放松下来般舒了口气，开口道：“嗯~来交换一些情报好了，这样我比较好向你说明现在的情况。”相较刚才紧张兮兮的模样，现在语气优哉游哉的凛雪鸦总算唤起了殇不患的熟悉感。

“这里到底是哪里？”

“医院，治疗疾病和伤势的地方。”凛雪鸦道，“到我提问了，你对我的认知是什么？”

“哈？你，你不是凛雪鸦吗，鬼鸟，掠风窃尘，以玩弄别人为乐的坚定大恶党。”

凛雪鸦转了转眼珠，又问：“你是西幽人吗？”

凛雪鸦问出口的问题让殇不患一下戒备起来，眼前的人虽然长着和凛雪鸦一样的面孔，却未必是自己认识的那个凛雪鸦，但他还是应道：“是又怎么样？”

“刃无锋，殇大侠？是这样吗？”凛雪鸦唇勾起一抹玩味的笑意。

“你到底……”说他不是凛雪鸦，殇不患的直觉却告诉自己两者的本质十分接近，这让他对眼前人疾声厉色不起来。

“啊呀呀，该怎么解释好呢。”凛雪鸦老神在在的捶打着自己的掌心，在殇不患一副“你很欠扁”的目光中，才缓缓道：“你很可能是因为受了伤，导致记忆错乱，把当时拍戏的剧本情节和现实弄混了。”

“什么戏，什么东西，我除了怎么从客栈到这里的事情想不起来，其他的一切都记得清清楚楚啊。”

“好像真的很严重呢。” 凛雪鸦叹了口气，正色道：“不患，这里并不是你的世界，这样说会比较好理解吗？这里没有西幽也没有东离。你的记忆里有魔剑目录这种东西吗，如果你记得，那么在这里魔剑目录并不是真实存在的，只是故事里的道具。”

魔剑目录，只是道具？虽然广义上来说，任何供人使用的东西都是道具，但凛雪鸦的意思显然不是这个。

凛雪鸦继续道：“啊，你以为这里是幻惑香制造的场景对吗，但这里也不存在靠气味就可以欺骗五感的神奇烟丝，你眼前的一切，都是现实哦。”

殇不患皱起眉头冷冷盯着他：“那对幻惑香知之甚深，又故意化成凛雪鸦模样的你，又是什么人？”

“我可是货真价实的凛雪鸦。但在这里，大多数人都对持有魔剑目录的殇大侠的英勇事迹知之甚深，话说到底，什么魔剑目录，东离西幽，刃无锋掠风窃尘，都是只是一个虚构的古代江湖故事罢了。”凛雪鸦牵着殇不患的手，扶着他从床上下来，慢慢走到了窗边。

凛雪鸦笑道：“你可能会有点恐高，但这里的墙壁很结实，我们很安全。”

说完，凛雪鸦将半掩的窗帘拉开，殇不患往外一眼，强烈的高度差化作眩晕感一下涌上脑门，他下意识握紧凛雪鸦的手，后退了一步，似乎隐约意识到这一切不对劲的根源所在。

西幽的南蛮有过古老的宗教，传说世上有无数个世界，每一个世界都存在同样灵魂本源却过着截然不同生活的人……莫非？

殇不患抬眼往向眼前的凛雪鸦，这人就是和掠风窃尘拥有同样灵魂本源的异世界之人吗？

在另一个世界，自己也跟这家伙有斩不断的孽缘？这可真是……

咔哒。门口传来响动，一位不速之客推门而入，手边提着的事物冒着饭菜的香气，苍白的嘴唇吐出的话却十分不客气：“你这个伤员不老老实实呆在病房，东跑西跑什么？嚯哦，这家伙，还活着啊，以为会睡到天长地久呢。”

“进门之前不敲门可是很失礼的，无生。”凛雪鸦语带谴责道。

殇不患看着来人在白色中格外扎眼的紫发，不由开口反击道：“这话是我想说的才对吧。”


	2. 异世录02

刚看到杀无生的时候殇不患确实有吓一跳，毕竟他在找寻凛雪鸦的途中，也于暗处旁观了七罪塔的论剑之战，道理上该由殇不患来问对方怎么还活着才是。

只是之前在凛雪鸦抛出的信息冲击已经够大了，为各种光怪陆离现象的出现做足了铺垫，一旦接受了这是别的世界这个事实，死去的人再度出现似乎也在情理之内，而且身体卧床许久，现在的殇不患实在拿不出力气惊声尖叫。

不管是人是鬼，只要杀无生不拿着剑一直追着他比试，那一切好商量……实际上可以说好商量得过头了，不但没有任何剑拔弩张的气氛，还充斥着饭菜的香气，杀无生还在病房慷慨地分享了他带来的午饭。

“……为什么你们可以吃，而我只能吃这种？再怎么说我也是这里受伤最重的人吧，太过分了。”殇不患指着自己手里的水糊状物营业流食包，又指了指一旁摆开的精致菜色，怨念地说道。

“原来如此，说你脑子砸坏了原来不是某人撒谎。昏迷这么久还想一醒过来吃普通饭菜，你一定以为你的的胃是铁打的。”夹着一只椒盐虾准备放入口中的杀无生白了殇不患一眼，越发津津有味地吃起饭来。

其他清淡的菜色显然是给凛雪鸦准备的，但依然能看出来做得十分精细，他也说：“现在的你喝粥都可能会吐出来，只能吃点营养流食，先让胃适应一下。”

杀无生无不讽刺地说道：“西幽来的大侠可能想当场豪饮一坛，庆祝自己劫后余生。”自殇不患伤着脑袋认为自己是剧里角色的事被杀无生知道后，短短时间内他已经吐槽五次有余。

“这里看起来还有不少房间，你们要吃出去吃啊，至少不要在我面前。”

凛雪鸦露出一个乖巧无害到令人拳头发痒的笑容：“不患不觉得闻着这些美味的香气特别下饭吗，可以有效增进你的食欲哦。”

殇不患看向杀无生，他果然也对凛雪鸦伤口撒盐的恶劣行径撇嘴不屑，然而杀无生并不是他的同盟，杀无生故意夹起一块肥腻适中的红烧肉在殇不患眼前晃过，随后一口吞下。

殇不患：“……”

这种熟悉的恼火感，和在攻入魔脊山时被丢在结界外的时候何其相似！这俩就算不是本尊，也绝对和自己世界里的那两人脱不了干系。

好在那个所谓的营养流食包虽然看上去是一团糊糊，味道还不算太过糟糕。

杀无生没待多久就离开了，据说是有通告，对此凛雪鸦解释为工作的一种。

“靠表演赚取生活费？那个鸣凤绝杀？”殇不患想象出一个画面——杀无生在集市上坐着吹笛子，并在地上摆个碗收取打赏，“算了，比起当什么修罗的剑鬼，这样反而比较好。”

“不是你想的那种，非要说的话，是斩获少女芳心的剑鬼，这种职业在这边可是很受追捧的。” 凛雪鸦摆弄着他称为手机的东西，然后递到殇不患眼前，“表演的形式和才艺可以有很多选择，你的乐师朋友在这个行业里也十分活跃。”

手机屏幕里，黑压压一大片的年轻女孩子挥舞着颜色奇异的“火折子”，齐声呐喊着浪巫谣的名字，然后视角像是会飞一样从人群头顶略过，找到一个五光十色的高台，他的友人穿着在殇不患看来十分奇异的服饰，拿着一把显然不是聆牙的古怪乐器，手机传出熟悉的歌声：“The land is cloaked in deepest blue——The shadow of eagles across the moon——”

虽然被告知有“科技”可以凭空放出现实情景的“术法”存在，但亲眼看到自己的熟人跳动的影像在方寸间出现，对一个古代人来说还是相当新奇的。

殇不患忍不住用手戳了戳屏幕，成功把视频摁停了，以为弄坏了手机的他心有戚戚地缩回了手，凛雪鸦笑笑，琢磨了一会又成功把视频继续播放了。

殇不患不禁问道：“那你和‘我’，在这个世界是做什么的？”

“主业是表演故事，做出像这样会动的画面，靠贩卖这个为生。杀无生也是，浪巫谣也是，不过他就更特殊一点，他主要贩卖可以保持歌声的东西或者现场表演。”凛雪鸦道。

殇不患不认为自己的表演能力很差，但他确实不太会说谎或者隐瞒事情，还曾经被人骂作蹩脚演员，没想到自己在另一个世界居然会成为一个靠表演吃饭的人。

凛雪鸦继续说：“总之，殇大侠伟大的冒险事迹，在这里被创作成名为《东离剑游纪》故事，我们表演这个故事，然后做成这种可以播放的影像。据说是近年来大受欢迎的人气作品。”

殇不患心中有种奇怪的感觉，不过这很正常，任何人突然听到自己的人生是别人创作出来供人观赏的东西，都会感到别扭，他不由喃喃道：“一起……表演？这么说？”魔剑目录不是真的，那些孜孜不倦追杀他，还有他杀掉的敌人在这里也不会有。

“就算不患非要认为自己是刃无锋大侠，在现在的情况，最好依旧装作脑子不清醒的模样，在这边的世界会有很多让你完全意想不到的事，比如说——”

“喂，殇不患！刚收到你在这里的消息我就赶过来了，还活着吗？有没有缺胳膊少腿啊？”病房的门再次被意料外的人袭击，来人香槟色的长发一左一右分开扎了两束马尾，发丝打着卷，看上去又蓬松又多，黑色的裙子上缝着错落的淡紫色花朵，裙摆同样蓬松，短得连膝盖都遮不住，露出白皙纤瘦的长腿。

虽然装扮与殇不患印象中大相径庭，他还是一眼认出从故国追杀他到东离的蚀心毒姫，听到她的话，殇不患不禁嘟囔道：“你们是商量好了都用这句话开场的吗？”

蝎璎珞一脸嫌弃地将手上提地东西放在病床边的矮桌上：“给，少女偶像实力演员蝎璎珞亲手制作的蛋糕，慰问品。听说你躺尸体半个月，现在看着生命力很旺盛的嘛，你是不是在网上买水军卖惨？诶，有一套啊。”

殇不患一脸无奈，从她说话的语气来看，两人在这里应该没有太深的仇怨，关系至少是可以相互探病慰问的样子，蝎璎珞送来的那个所谓的蛋糕似乎是食物，鉴于自己在原世界的遭遇，殇不患可不太敢碰蝎璎珞送来的东西。

按照凛雪鸦刚才的建议，殇不患公式化地回答：“啊，我砸到头了，很多事情想不起来，感谢您的探望。”

蝎璎珞听闻不由惊得吃起了手指，她最近练习营业卖萌的姿势太久，下意识便做出来这样的反应。

“喂喂！不要把你的指甲放进嘴里。”殇不患赶紧劝阻，他总还觉得蝎璎珞指甲里藏毒。

“啰嗦，要你管，你这种老菜皮才不会理解女孩子这样很可爱！区区基佬！”感到丢人的蝎璎珞脸上一红，跺了跺脚赶紧把手藏在身后，吼道：“告辞，老娘走了。”

殇不患：“？？？”什么是鸡老？


	3. 异世录03

“没有让不患大吃一惊，吓得掉下床，总觉得少了点什么。”凛雪鸦拆开纸盒上的缎带，用手指在色彩鲜艳的蛋糕上挖了一大块，试探性地沾了一点尝尝味道，才放心尽数含入口中。

“你这家伙，她果然是你故意招来的啊。”殇不患气哼哼道，看着凛雪鸦随意服食蝎璎珞送来的奇怪食物，他还是觉得有些不妥，想来异世界的凛雪鸦未必和原来一样精通药理，于是殇不患还是劝阻，“你就这样吃下去没事吗？”

凛雪鸦舔了舔指端的奶油，笑道：“这边的建立有完善的法制体系，刑部在这个世界相当得力，扮演着维持着社会秩序的角色，下毒杀人可是非常严重且容易暴露的行为。再说，她现在过得很好，害你对她没有任何好处。”他又伸手在蛋糕上刮了一块奶油，抵在殇不患唇边，“按那个心急的小姑娘做事的性格，如果有毒的话，现在已经发作。我都为你试过毒了，要尝尝吗，味道还不错。”

“这样一说，就显得我不吃就会很过分一样。”殇不患抱怨着，但同时还是低头含下那块软乎乎的膏体，绵软清淡的奶甜味化在口中，让他不禁讶异地抬了抬眉头，下意识再吮了一下，却惊觉舌尖触到凛雪鸦微凉的手指，赶紧缩着脖子往后仰，尴尬地假咳了两声。

凛雪鸦不以为意，转而继续拿起蛋糕面上装饰的糖棒咬了一半，又递给殇不患，但不准他吃多，只能咬下一点试试口味。

这样的境况就连殇不患自己也觉得很奇妙。明明只是一个样貌相似名字相同的陌生人，他已知所有信息几乎都来自这个凛雪鸦，又暂时无法进行考证，但内心却无法树立起任何危机感，心平气和接受着对方逾越的亲昵之举，毫无防备地吃下他喂下的食物。理智上，他知道自己的精神太过松懈，但情感上，一醒来就看到凛雪鸦在身边这件事，着实让殇不患安心不少。

不过，这个凛雪鸦又是怎么看待他呢，对自己穿越世界的说辞，他心底有几分相信？还是和别人一样认为自己是受伤导致神智错乱，只是顺水推舟，不想过分刺激伤患。

由此一想，殇不患便觉得思路清透了不少，也许这些亲昵举止并不是面向自己的，而是应该对此习以为常、真正属于这个世界的殇不患。

老实说这种自己不是自己的感觉十分微妙。但看着眼前的凛雪鸦不动声色用手机给他展示这个世界的种种事物，殇不患不禁暗暗叹了口气，不管是波谲云诡的奇幻江湖，还这个新异的所谓科技世界，凛雪鸦都是强大的存在。

人的强大不在于他可以摧毁多少，而在于他能坚守什么。

殇不患轻轻摁下了凛雪鸦举着手机的手腕，碰到的肌肤都散发着微微的凉意，殇不患下意识给他捂了捂，道：“我说，你休息一会。”

凛雪鸦翘着唇角说：“是不是觉得脑子里一片浆糊。”

“算是，也不全是。总之，你停一停吧。”殇不患自然而然地伸出手，用五指顺着凛雪鸦的脸侧梳进他的发丝里，拇指轻轻使劲揉按着他耳后的穴位。虽然不是没有对凛雪鸦做过类似的举动，但那多半在夜深人静时，在床榻上激烈的挥霍完气力，烛如点豆，光影昏暗……确实极少在青天白日的时候做这些。

凛雪鸦也愣了一下，但很快身子一歪窝进他怀里，更顺势整个人挤上了床，枕着殇不患的肚子开始打盹。

殇不患哭笑不得地“喂”了一声，却没做出反抗之举，只是滑下来半躺半靠着垫在背后的靠枕，让凛雪鸦睡得平坦点。眼看凛雪鸦没有声响，他百无聊赖地学着之前的样子想看看手机，无奈不懂得让它亮起来的方法，便稍微撑起身看着凛雪鸦的睡相打发时间。

看着看着，殇不患又叹了口气，用指腹轻轻按着凛雪鸦眼下显见的青影。


	4. 异世录4

“不患如此明事晓理，有些出乎的我的意料之外。还以为你对环境完全陌生的情况下会暴跳而起，打晕赶来的保卫，然后逃走。我得花些功夫才能把你带回来。”凛雪鸦闭眼枕在殇不患许久，突然道。

“别说得我像鲁莽的愣头青一样，最基本的审时度势我还是会的。后面发现了什么阴谋的痕迹，再伺机逃跑就好了。”

“哈，”凛雪鸦笑道，“那我可得小心了，不能让你发现什么破绽。”

殇不患被这话说得不禁开始复盘醒来之后所见所闻，却并没有发现让他的直觉鸣钟示警的异常，便了悟到凛雪鸦又在耍人玩，不禁骂道：“不管在哪个世界，你找惹人讨厌的本事都是一流。”

凛雪鸦慢慢用手臂环紧殇不患的腰，抬起脸迎上殇不患的目光，鲜红的眼眸像望不见底的深渊，冰冷，散发着难言的魅惑，他薄唇微张，用轻佻暧昧的气音道：“讨厌？”

殇不患一时语塞，愣了半晌才恼羞成怒地摁住凛雪鸦的额头，将那双勾人魂魄的眼睛掩了去，道：“我不管西幽东离那些事情在这边是杜撰还是笑话，但对我而言那是真实存在的生活，我经历的一切我都记得清清楚楚。不管你们怎么想，那边也是一个货真价实的世界。你觉得我砸坏了头也好，疯了也好，我只能说，即使面貌相似，性格可能也有相似的地方，我不是的确你所认识的那个殇不患。”

凛雪鸦懒洋洋地应了一声：“嗯~那么我尊称一声殇大侠，会让你感觉到我把你和这边的不患区分开来，然后心里舒坦些吗？”

“……随便你吧。”殇不患无奈道，心说我还能捂住你的嘴不成。

凛雪鸦意味深长地看了殇不患一眼，说：“这可真是让在下捏了把冷汗了，我可是那个掠风窃尘，在你的世界里应该是完全不能信任的的危险人物吧。亏得殇大侠醒来没有马上找个兵器制裁在下，还听信了在下的说辞。我该说声谢大侠不杀之恩吗？”

“硬要说的话，危险人物也没什么不对。但是……”殇不患沉吟许久，突然笑着长叹了口气，“我说啊，那个，我没有别的意思，我以为你是他的扮演者，大概也是和他拥有同一个灵魂本源的人，应该是这个世界最了解他的人。我认识的凛雪鸦，危险和不可信任是一回事，我确实猜不到他会在什么方面惹是生非，不过那个家伙是一个自命清高又傲慢的人，真要害死我这种无聊的事情，他大概不屑于去做，只是说不定会做别无聊的事给我惹麻烦就是了。”

凛雪鸦在病床上坐了起来，饶有兴致地看着殇不患：“所以？”

“所以在这个超乎我理解之外的世界，如果他在的话，我也会把自己的性命托付给他……只要不是真有什么阴谋的话。”殇不患看着这个凛雪鸦越发揶揄不怀好意的笑容，赶紧在话尾加了一句。

殇不患继续道：“如果我没有误解的话，你应该挺担心这边的‘我’吧。我来到了不该来的地方，贸然行动可能影响这里的秩序。总之，我希望能跟你合作，想办法让错位世界复原，我回到本来的地方去，本该是这世界的人也能真正清醒。”

“这倒与我的目的不谋而合，可以成交。不过，殇大侠在我做出安排的时候可以注意配合我。如果回不去，你可能就要在这边靠演戏卖艺为生了，这边的看客可是很挑剔的。”

初步把话说开，殇不患不禁松了口气，如果有一天自己遇到一个说他是从异世界来的魂灵，自己可能也不会轻易相信，好在这边的凛雪鸦在遭遇奇奇怪怪的事上和本尊一样有心得，似乎没有对他造成太大的刺激。

殇不患拍了拍凛雪鸦的肩膀，放轻了声音：“总之跟你说好了，没发现异常我是不会轻易跑掉，你就安心睡个好觉吧。”

说罢，殇不患把垫在背后的枕头抽出来，随手锤了两拳，放在自己身旁，凛雪鸦握着手机，顺势躺了下去。殇不患见此只好收缴了他的手机放到一旁，像以往收拾半夜胡闹的凛雪鸦一样，抓住凛雪鸦的双腕让他无法施展，只能乖乖安分休息。

直到太阳西斜，殇不患睁开眼，看到窗外映入一片火烧色的晚霞，才想起自己后来也被凛雪鸦均匀的呼吸催得犯困，倒头睡了过去。

凛雪鸦不在房内，走到有人的地方询问人，有个身穿粉裙、与陈医生打扮相似的小姑娘自称是护士，告诉殇不患凛雪鸦是接受治疗去了。

殇不患顺势问道：“你知道他的伤现在什么情况吗？”

小姑娘答应着将殇不患扶回病房，又端了纱布和一些瓶瓶罐罐和金属质地的奇异工具，关上门帮他更换头上的纱布，才悄声说道：“专家组对凛先生的复健和疤痕修复的方案已经基本制定好了。凛先生刚刚清醒的时候有短暂失语症和阅读障碍，检查的时候没发现头部有损伤，可能是收到事故的刺激所致，现在已经恢复了。总体来说伤势不算严重，好好调理的话不会有什么后遗症。您放心，我们医院的保密条例和安保都很严密，绝对不会把病人的情况透露给媒体。”

殇不患听得半懂不懂，自能从字面上理解出所谓的失语症就是说不出话，阅读障碍是无法理解文字。这个世界工具的使用神乎其技，而人体能达到的上限却远低于他原来的世界，飞檐走壁，徒手碎石这样寻常的功夫在这里几乎不可能实现。

在武林上他和凛雪鸦也算一方高手，而在这里也不过是脆弱易碎的肉体凡胎罢了。

去接受治疗的凛雪鸦迟迟未归，护士给殇不患送来了和中午如出一辙的营养流食包，殇不患谢过之后，回忆着中午打开的步骤有些笨拙的开盖进食。

护士小姑娘一脸温柔的给殇不患手背上锥入一根针，然后将接着长管的琉璃瓶倒挂在架子上，道：“快滴完了您响铃提醒我一下，我就过来给您换药。刚才前台给我发消息，您有朋友来探望，您想见吗？”

凛雪鸦不在，殇不患要面对这个世界的“熟人”心里还是有几分打鼓，但难得人家有心，也不好直接回绝，便说：“你知道来的是谁吗？”

小护士脸上流出激动和赧然交杂的情绪，微红着脸说：“是丹衡先生和丹翡小姐，他们在您昏迷的时候来探望好几次。”

殇不患揉了揉额际，这边的人虽然与他原先认知中的身份大相径庭，但是个性倒么没有相差太多，如果面对的是丹翡的话，他对蒙混过去还是有几分把握的。除了凛雪鸦，殇不患也认为自己需要更多可靠的消息来源，来帮助自己快速理解现状。

“行，让我见一见他们吧。”殇不患道。


	5. 异世录5

事实证明，殇不患还是想当然了，他瞪大眼睛看了走进来的青年很久，依旧没从脑海里找到在自己世界里与之对应的人。

来人相貌清俊儒雅，神情举止一眼就能看出就是教养良好大家出身，可是殇不患根本不认识这张脸，张了张嘴却一时间不知道说些什么好。

直到看见一个肖似丹翡的女孩在青年身后走出来，忽闪着大眼睛有些担忧地望着他时，殇不患才隐约想起丹翡是有位命丧蔑天骸手下的兄长。在东离，丹翡卷残云是殇不患为数不多的朋友，只是丹家旧日惨案不好作为谈资，丹翡外柔内刚极少宣泄哀思，关于亡兄仅小提过数语。

“今天听说殇老师清醒了，妹妹就一直说要过来看看。冒昧带小妹来探望，不知道有没有打扰您休养？”丹衡说起话来温煦有礼，让人心生好感。

殇不患忙摆摆手，连连说道：“没有没有，呃……我好像，我们以前认识吗？”他并不擅长遮掩和撒谎，之前面对蝎璎珞实属在危机感刺激的应急发挥，面对诚恳问候的丹衡，殇不患无论如何也说不出凛雪鸦交代的托词。

还好刚才领着二人来的护士没有离开，帮词穷的殇不患解释了一番病情，成功让他蒙混过去。

丹衡反而主动宽慰他道：“虽然在同一个作品合作过，不过我的戏份不多，和殇老师几乎没有在过同一场，一下回想不起来很正常，老师不要太着急。丹翡拍摄的时候受到老师很多照顾，意外发生之后心里一直放不下，凛先生发消息说您恢复意识之后，她闹着一定要来。”

也许是乍一听殇不患记忆损伤，丹翡不知他是否还认得自己，不敢贸然问候，一直怯生生地在缩在丹衡身后探头观望。殇不患见状，对她和善地笑了笑，招手对兄妹俩道：“这些好像是凳子，你们过来坐一坐吧，或者坐床上也行，不要光站着。”

丹翡这才露出笑容，丹衡走到床边，为妹妹挪好了张塑料折叠椅让她坐下，用鼓励的目光与她对视了一眼，丹翡迟疑地开口道：“殇大哥你好，我叫丹翡。”

殇不患尴尬地咳了一声，苦恼地抓着头发，说：“你的话，我好像还是记得一些的。但是现在我对以前的事记忆有些混乱。”

丹翡见殇不患虽然似乎失忆，但神态动作与自己熟悉的业界前辈并无二致，一下恢复了彼此间的熟悉感，掩唇笑道：“当时在剧组，一开始我什么都不会，每场武打戏都殇大哥带了我好久呢。”

殇不患也笑：“是嘛。”

丹翡见殇不患爱听，便挑了在东离剧组发生的趣事一一同他说道，丹衡站在她身后，扶着椅背一直淡淡微笑着。

殇不患看着兄妹二人，心中感叹不已，这个女孩虽然也是文静秀雅、端行规坐的大家闺秀，却比自己印象中的丹翡要活泼天真许多。尽管她们有着相似性格特质，年龄相仿，但身负复兴家族重任的丹家家主和在父兄的庇护下幸福生活的丹家小姐，终究是不同的。

失去与成长总是互相成全，祸兮福之所倚，福兮祸之所伏，人生的际遇难以纯粹的去断言好坏。

但如果没有蔑天骸那个笨蛋强行征集神诲魔械的话，在自己所熟悉的江湖世界里的丹翡大概也会这般无忧无虑吧。

这边倒是免去许多遗憾发生的安宁世界，殇不患感慨万千，却并不留恋，即便那边有江湖的腥风血雨等着他应对，那也是支撑他人格生长的世界，他尚有肩负在身的使命和放不下的人，无论如何都要想办法回去。

“关于发生的事和身边的人我印象总是很不清晰，虽然问出来可能很奇怪，我和凛那个家伙，很熟吗？”殇不患问道。说来，不知道凛雪鸦到底把他醒过来的消息告诉了多少人，如果有祸世螟蝗过来探病，殇不患可不确定自己还能挤得出笑容。

闻言，丹翡脸上的笑意渐渐收敛了起来，又露出与之前相似的，小心翼翼的忧色，似乎不知道该如何回答，她问：“凛大哥没和你说吗？”

丹衡也变了脸色，虽然听闻了殇不患失忆，但是他和殇不患来往不多，并未有感觉出他和原先有太大差异，但若说他连凛雪鸦都忘得差不多了，听起来还是颇为冲击。

一个听音色就能感觉出吵闹的家伙一路从走廊嚷嚷着蔓延进来，打断了这里奇异的静默。

“老殇！！老殇你终于醒了！吓死我了！”卷残云提着一大堆形形色色的袋子，笑嘻嘻从门口探出头来说道，“我买了好多好吃的给你。”

然后他定睛往房里一看，顿时吓得倒退了一步，丹衡斜眼睨他，淡淡道：“不要在医院大声喧哗。”

刚才还意气风发的卷残云，缩着肩膀小鸡啄米似的点着头，贴着墙根默默挪进病房里，站在远处可怜兮兮地冲殇不患眨巴眨巴眼睛。

丹翡翻开袋子看了看卷残云带的慰问品，气闷地拍了拍病床边的小柜，训道：“真是的，都是零嘴和垃圾食品，刚刚苏醒的殇大哥哪里能吃这些不营养又难消化的食物。”

“额，水果我也有买。”卷残云立在一旁小小声道。

“水果现在也还不行！”丹翡摇摇头，叹息着推了推刚才她随手放下的保温食盒，对殇不患说，“我请教家里的营养师煮了一点补汤，不知道殇大哥现在能不能喝，一会我再去请教一下医生。凛大哥应该可以喝。”

殇不患看着卷残云耙着耳朵、大气都不敢出的样子，不禁抿嘴忍笑，在那边这小子借着与丹翡共患难的机会成功抱得佳人，在这边的世界，丹衡可还活着，他要追求到丹翡，比起那个世界还有不少大山要翻越。

好在此时丹衡走出去接个电话，卷残云才敢小声对丹翡说：“是我想得不够好，你不要生气嘛。”

丹翡刚要说话，便看见自己的兄长铁着脸站在卷残云身后，丹衡道：“我晚上在大学有一个讲座要发言，可能要先告辞了。”殇不患点点头。

丹翡犹豫了一下，说：“那哥哥你先去学校吧，我一会让人来接我就好。”

“我可以送你呀！”卷残云多嘴插话。然后在丹衡的注视下险些举手立誓保证自己没有非分之想，才勉强让丹衡放心离开。

丹衡走了后卷残云可算松了口气，大喇喇地往殇不患床边一坐，开始闲唠：“你听说了吗，你们这一出意外网上炸锅了好几天，我整个要被你们吓死，还好你们俩位都没事。”

卷残云神经比芹菜都粗，根本没察觉殇不患有任何不对劲，这倒让殇不患迅速消除了对卷残云两个世界同位体的隔阂迅速淡化，伸手熟稔地拍了拍卷残云的肩膀。

卷残云咧嘴笑道：“不过也不全是坏事，以前那些怀疑你们感情的人全噤声啦，形婚党脸都被打肿哈哈哈，全都在说真爱无价，嫁人当嫁殇不患，网络上的风向真是一下一下的，……啊！嗷！”

丹翡伸手掐着在卷残云手臂内侧用力拧了一把。


	6. 异世录6

“诶——！！”卷残云发出一声让丹翡忍不住想给他爆栗的惊呼，“现实生活跟剧本发生混淆？这么说，在你眼里我是那个威风的枪之寒赫咯，而且和丹翡已经是一对完美的……啊！”

丹翡羞涩地红着脸，脚上却用力撵了两下。

“你到底在激动什么，在你的现实里不是还毫无进展吗？而且凛那家伙说会尽快帮忙想办法恢复正常的。”殇不患看着失态的卷残云不禁摇摇头，这边的残云理所当然地还没有变成那边相对成熟的模样，毕竟一个是毛头小子，一边已经有家室了。

虽然凛雪鸦嘱咐他尽量瞒住实情，但是殇不患终究是一个不擅长说谎的人，为了不产生更大的纰漏，适当向可以信任的朋友坦诚并无不可。

卷残云摸着下巴故作深沉：“原来如此原来如此，难怪凛大哥没有告诉你，哎呀，说实话，我现在更在意他发现你病情的时候的表情。”

殇不患扁着眼嫌弃地看着卖关子的卷残云，问：“你老实交代，他隐瞒的是什么？”

“是啊，在下隐瞒了什么呢，真是令人在意。”

听见这话，殇不患嗓子里哽了口气，有些无奈地望向门边，便看见凛雪鸦倚在门边，似笑非笑地看着他们三人。卷残云打着哈哈僵硬地转过头，站起身不住地对凛雪鸦问好，把刚才屁股坐那块床单抹得平平整整，请凛雪鸦坐下休息，心虚地笑容令蹩脚演员殇不患都大摇其头。

突然。门外很多人一起窃窃私语形成的特殊嘈杂声，一位胡子拉碴不修边幅的年轻小伙在门边露了半张脸，试图用手拽住门关起来，却被一群人一拥挤开，长枪短炮挤在门口一阵咔嚓，但正因为所有人都在抢位置，反而没人能进得来。

卷残云脸色一变，率先反应起来，拽着挂一旁绿色的遮挡帘，将丹翡连同病床上的凛雪鸦、殇不患一起挡在帘后。自己站在帘子护住身后，骂道：“我靠，你们这些记者都没有良知吗，闯进医院拍照！”

刚才那位小伙子屡败屡战，全力推挤着硬生生钻到了门口，伸开四肢攀在门边，大喊：“休想动我大哥！”

殇不患听着这打仗般的阵势，忍不住要从病房上下去，看看这群人究竟想干什么，凛雪鸦老神在在对眼前事态不发表任何意见，丹翡却神色焦急地对他摇了摇头。

在骚乱中，一把殇不患十分熟悉的破锣嗓子强力穿透杂乱起伏的快门声，传进了病房里：“真是狼狈啊殇不患！哦哦哦！你们这群东西怎么回事，喜欢吃人血馒头是吗，老子现场拿你的血做馒头。”然后一阵令人牙酸的拳打脚踢声让场面变得更加不受控制。

“你们两个，稍微让一让哦。”平缓温柔却透着散不去冷意的女声，在人声鼎沸人群后面实在显得过于单薄。

“喂！烟月等等……”

“咦？诶诶诶——”殇不患隐约听到那把神似聆牙的声音发出奇形怪状的惊叫。

“噗嗤”一声之后，是殇不患从来没听过古怪的绵长不断丝丝声响，人群爆发出各种各样的哀嚎声。然后殇不患便看见英勇的卷残云一脸惊恐地钻回帘子后，空气隐隐有股呛辣的气味弥散开来。

“咔哒”门外有人将门轻轻关上，将一切骚乱隔绝在外。

“只是普通防暴辣椒喷雾而已，稍稍有点刺激，不会造成实质性的伤害，稍后会有专业团队过来清理。我需要一份这些滋事者的就职公司和姓名职务……舆情部已经在监控数据，让公关部马上开始拟稿……”那个女声在门外柔柔说着话。

卷残云大大叹了口气，心有余悸地干笑着说道：“烟月姐，真是个狠人。”

“啊，刚才是聆牙先生在外面吗，那么说浪先生已经从国外回来了。”丹翡捶了下掌心，恍悟道。

外面总算告一段落，之前拦在门口的小伙子衣服在混乱中被扯得皱巴巴，一脸狼狈像，脸上的胡子看得出是在试图打造殇不患同款，而效果只能说勉勉强强，他活动着被酸痛的肩膀，撇嘴抱怨道：“都在说他们两个，所以忠诚勇敢的我是根本没有人关心对吗？”

殇不患对他有莫名的熟悉感，但是在脑中过滤了好几遍，他还是确定自己没见过这人：“呃？这个，虽然不认识你，不过还是多谢，虽然我搞不懂发生了什么。”

“大哥，我是拙剑啊！”说着，自称是拙剑的青年瞬间红了眼眶。

门外冒出一个短发朝天刺起的红毛，长一张娃娃脸打扮却夸张得很，他眼睛提溜一转看向欲哭无泪的拙剑，爆发出奇异嘎嘎笑声：“哈哈哈殇不患好过分！”随即努着嘴看向凛雪鸦，“这出不会是你这家伙折腾出来的恶意炒作吧，以你的手段这群能随便闯进来，还真是不寻常，对吧。”

“炒…作…”凛雪鸦意味深长地笑了笑，似乎在琢磨这个词。

最后走进来的女人对眼前的涌动的暗流视若无睹，只对凛雪鸦汇报道：“家里按照您的意思整理干净了，医生说殇先生再观察数日，可以回到更为熟悉舒适环境休养，您的意见是？”

凛雪鸦戳了戳殇不患手臂，将他从兵器大变活人震惊之中唤回，才问：“怎么样，要和我回家吗？”

“你在这边还有家啊。总觉得这里确实不是很安全，那就，叨扰了。”殇不患被今天一连串意味不明的事件闹得头大。

拙剑表情更苦了：“大哥，那也是你的家啊。”

一时间众人脸上精彩纷呈，丹翡和卷残云你看看我我看看你，不知从何说起，聆牙嗓音的娃娃脸青年啧啧作声，一溜烟跑出门去，故作小声但所有人仍旧听得很清楚：“浪酱，你去哪里啦？……不要管什么治疗专家分析，殇不患脑子坏到要闹离婚了！快来看戏！”

电话那头许久不见回应，聆牙不禁把手机倒过来抖了抖。

殊不知浪巫谣绷着脸出现在了他身后，抬起手里就着一打核磁共振成像影片，对着聆牙头顶就是一刮子。

“嘿噫啊，浪老大我错了！不敢了！”


	7. 异世录7

从真正看见那个两人的那个瞬间，一股奇异的违和感就在浪巫谣心里萦绕不散，他用现学的新鲜知识对照被医生认定为无异常的核磁共振成像图，抬头静静凝视着眼前让他感到陌生的殇不患，良久，又转头看向挂着假面般的微笑一直打量他的凛雪鸦。

不善言辞却直觉敏锐的歌手沉默许久，道：“如果出院调养，我要去住。”

“嗯，我倒是十分欢迎，”凛雪鸦说着，抬起手臂露出衣袖下的绷带，“因为老实说我们现在的身体状况，要自如的准备三餐稍稍有些困难，仅仅用一个客房就能交换到浪先生做的饭，对这边来说可是个利好消息。”

聆牙边咔嚓咔嚓嚼着卷残云带来的苹果，不满道：“你这个老烟枪充什么大牌，我们家阿浪做饭能吃吗，再说你知道他这双手保金多少钱吗，就让他做饭……”话音未落，他的脑门又被弹了一下。

卷残云感同身受的摸了摸脑袋，说：“这么一说的话，凛大哥这伤获赔的保金应该也不少吧，但是果然还是不受伤最好。”

“最便宜的家伙反而受伤最重，老天爷真是很没道理。”聆牙叹了口气，“医院确实不够家里舒服，反正查不出病因，在熟悉的环境里呆着可能疗效还好些，吃饭的问题请厨师可以解决，剩下的就是定期检查。”

才又闲谈了两句，病房门再次遭受了让它险些离家出走的冲击。杀无生面色不善地撑着门边，冷峻目光打量了一圈房里的众人，甩手把门关上，说：“完事了？这个医院安保布置真是差劲。吃饭。”然后将手里的一摞饭盒放在一旁的桌上。

烟月道：“家里已经布置好了，浪先生房间和器材我和聆牙去安排，治疗事项我稍后和医生沟通，定个方案下来。”

拙剑望向殇不患的眼神里还有掩不住担忧，却仍努力挤出一个带着傻气的笑容，说道：“就是这样。工作事项我们会负责接洽料理，你们安心下来养伤休假。”

“哦~真可靠呢。”凛雪鸦又轻又懒的说道。

“那时当然的啦，大……人。”拙剑话说到一般突然咬着舌头似的转了音。烟月摇了摇头，用鞋尖顶了下拙剑的小腿，道：“到时间回公司开工作会了。那我们先去处理事务，有任何需要，您吩咐直接我去安排，主人。”

“这俩家伙一个个怎么咬文嚼字起来，害小爷起一身鸡皮疙瘩。”聆牙看着两位同行决绝到六亲不认的背影不由咋舌，转而却忽然对着浪巫谣道，“诶诶，主人~~”果不其然换来浪巫谣瞪视。

“这三份也不够吃啊，我有饭局，给你们再订一些再出门。”聆牙说。

卷残云眼神飘向一边，支支吾吾道：“我最近找到了一个装饰风格很可爱的店，想、想请丹翡一起去。”

聆牙心神领会地拽开门，指着门外长廊，用痛心疾首的语调说道：“你们走，秀恩爱一律友尽！”

丹翡歉意地朝众人欠了欠身，被卷残云踢踏着雀跃的小碎步牵走了。青涩的小情侣走了，房里剩下的四个，一个不明就里，一个神游天外，一个沉默不语，一个闲人勿近，聆牙回头瞄了一眼气氛陡然下沉的病房，果断关上门开溜。

浪巫谣斟酌了很久，才开口说话：“你还认得出我吗？”

殇不患拧着眉头笑道：“算不算认得，我也说不好。”他这位朋友直感向来很强，于是他不用多说什么，对方应该也能理解他的意思。

浪巫谣若有所思地点点头，不再追问。

殇不患松了松遇到突发事件之后一直绷着的肩膀，扭头看向凛雪鸦，说：“那个小姑娘说你之前有说不出话，是伤到嗓子了么？”

杀无生古怪地睨了殇不患一眼，指了指脑袋：“他嗓子没问题，你想说失语症的话，症结在这。这些天好像还是没有完全恢复过来，不怎么说话，不过包括我在内，有不少人乐得他闭嘴。”

两人独处时感觉还没有这么明显，一贯在主导话题的凛雪鸦，在人前之说些无关痛痒的镶边言语，那个当下好像没有什么不对，一回想确实不可思议。虽然就表象来看，凛雪鸦受伤不算严重，殇不患心里还是不免吊起了块石头，下意识用手指摩挲着缠绕凛雪鸦小臂上的绷带。

凛雪鸦听着他们的对话，却事不关己眨眨眼说了句：“我饿了。”轻巧地将话题转向了晚饭。

殇不患怀疑地看向眼前的饭菜，问：“还有我的份，你会这么好心？”

“不会。”杀无生果断说道，将三分食物打开盒盖，摆上筷子，拿出手机换着角度开始拍照，“树人设需要而已。再说给你，你也吃不了，当供品摆着吧。”

浪巫谣对言辞刻薄的杀无生怒目而视，不等他拍完便抄起筷子将装饰的花菜夹走咬了一口，然后愧欠地望向目光跟随着他手里盒饭移动的殇不患，又把手里的盒饭递给到好友面前。殇不患却摆摆手笑道：“他说的对，我确实吃不了，而且我已经吃过了。”

凛雪鸦抱着他那碗粥道：“我这份你倒是可以尝一尝。”

“免了，这么一点也就养你一个，顶不住我几口。”殇不患看那几乎要放到腿上的粥，忍不住夺了过来，举到凛雪鸦面前，“给你拿着，就着吃吧，手疼不不会说么。”

杀无生翻了个惊天大白眼，心道，端玩手机的时候怎么就没见凛雪鸦手疼。随即杀无生想起此行的主要目的，边吃边用筷子头指了指浪巫谣说：“他能住，我也要借个房间和厨房，有直播，还有综艺要在这边录，找不到过的眼的短租房。”

凛雪鸦定睛看了杀无生一会，似乎在估量对方话里的真实性，又好像在琢磨着什么更深远的顾虑，才笑道：“可以，和烟月说，不用请厨子了。”

杀无生被凛雪鸦这不阴不阳的断句和欠揍的语调气得半死：“信不信老子当场拿水果刀砍你。”

殇不患听了，默默将拿着碗的手从常用的左手换成了右手，虽说这边境况和东离大不相同，他对杀无生的认知仍未完全跳脱出原来世界，一个杀手提到“刀”“砍”字眼，让常年被追杀的江湖浪客下意识提起了戒心。

不过好在杀无生也确实不过是说说罢了，在武林世界里聚首不和便要亮兵器的四个人，在这边倒是相安无事吃完了一顿饭。


	8. 异世录8

敲定了去凛雪鸦家暂住之后，他们还是没有即刻动身，还是观察了几天伤情病情，确认身体情况才动身。

殇不患自认这些年走南闯北，也有过不少奇异见闻惊险遭遇，但当他真正面对一个陌生世界的时候，那种持久延续的强烈精神冲击还是让他感觉力不从心。

当他们从那个医院叫医院的地方出来，直到拙剑用称为汽车的道具将几人带回凛雪鸦的家，他总共都没有走超过半里路。只是一路上被矗立在两旁比十几只魔神叠起来还高的巨铁环绕着，还有许多不断闪烁变换巨大人像。更不提凛雪鸦那房子在百尺之上，载他们上去的箱子还是透明的，越往上升，越能清晰看见一道碧水在脚下蜿蜒，但那可不是条小沟渠，而是一条大河。

这一切令殇不患感到新奇的同时，也令他眼晕不适，听到旁人说“到了”的时候，他心里感觉自己快脱了一层皮。

而身上，殇不患则觉着总黏着一层皮，原因是拙剑给他带的衣服虽然质地轻薄却过于贴身，他不敢随意活动，总觉得舒展不开。好在烟月说带着浪巫谣和杀无生去客房，从进从据说是厨房的地方进去之后就没影了。凛雪鸦便拉着殇不患上楼，从挂满各式衣物的隔间里取出一件麻料的里衣抛给他，让他将身上的衣服换下。

“谢了。”殇不患费尽九牛二虎之力之力，才终于从那件没有扣子的衣服里挣脱出来。

循转角往房内走，便看见一张睡下五六人都绰绰有余的大床，如果不是先前烟月说客人另有房间，殇不患都要怀疑这里是通铺了。定睛一看，发现凛雪鸦早盖上被子，在床上舒服舒服地躺好了。

殇不患尝试性的在床边坐下，被床垫鲜明的下陷感镇住了，过了一会儿才缓缓来慢慢躺倒，道：“你这床怕比西幽皇帝的龙床还要大，软得跟朵云似的。”说完他红着脸闭了嘴，因为曾经的某个夜里，他搂着某人乱亲的时候也说对方嘴唇软，软得跟朵云一样。

凛雪鸦闷笑道：“殇大侠也就会这么一个词了。”

“你这么知道我说过？”

“你怎么知道这边的不患没同我说过？” 

殇不患被凛雪鸦的反问堵个正着，血玉般的眼珠转过来似笑非笑地睨过来，殇不患心内暗骂这人狡猾善辩，却并无多大怒气，于是又问：“你和我在这边到底是什么关系，看他们一个个讳莫如深的样子，真会吊人胃口。” 

“你很在意吗？”

“明明是关于自己的事情，周围人尽皆知，唯独你自己一头雾水，这很难不在意吧，我又不是什么看破红尘的通达圣人。”殇不患道。

凛雪鸦眨眨眼，轻飘飘说道：“因为契约必须同居一室、共睡一床的关系。”

一听就知道对方不过是拿这事打太极戏耍他，殇不患哼了一声，也不再搭理凛雪鸦，索性合眼打盹。

且说另一边，烟月带着要去安置的两位客人和来搭手拙剑聆牙进了厨房，穿过从热炒区的隔断，从另一个半开放的厨房走出来，便是另一套房，整一层便是摆着长条大餐桌的餐区和大客厅，还有一个精巧的调酒吧台和酒柜，相较刚才他们入门那边新中式风格设计，这边则偏向于西式，用来接待客人功能区和居家休闲区域泾渭分明。

杀无生见这房间的构造不由挑了挑眉，说：“从厨房打通亏他想得出，中厨和西厨都有，还不错。”

烟月颔首道：“这边也可以从正门直接出入。”

二楼有两间客房，还有一个客用的小型起居室，聆牙先行过来安排时带来的琵琶布玩偶已经率先占据沙发。再往上第三层被改装成了小型训练室，对着江景的是整面落地玻璃，左侧是整面落地舞蹈镜，靠右边则列着一些健身设备。还有些音乐设备，原先凛雪鸦这里有立式钢琴和架子鼓，但还远不能满足浪巫谣的需求，于是聆牙又添了些浪巫谣惯用的设备。

“烟枪混蛋家弄的这个小录音室还挺不错的。”聆牙看着被自己操办过后符合浪巫谣需求的音乐区很是满意。

“旁边还有个小型放映室，可以看看电影。”烟月介绍道。其实两边房子通过走廊连通，有外客时都会用电子门隔断，需要中控指令才能打开，她示范性地打开三楼的隔断门，穿过走廊的缓冲区，风格又变回了中式基调，三楼尽是书房书画室和陈列室，二楼衣帽间和主卧各占一半。

这边不设室内电梯，众人便只能跟着烟月从楼梯走下去，回到原来的客厅发现凛雪鸦和殇不患已经不见人影，众人一时茫然。

良久，聆牙岔开五指掩住了脸，用咏唱般的语调嫌弃地说道：“这两个没羞没臊的家伙肯定是回房间了。”

于是一干人等在达成共识的氛围中作鸟兽散，上班的上班，练琴的练琴，做菜的做菜。

虽然杀无生坚决抵制厨子身份，但其他三人还是用他被公司强制安排去美食综艺刷冷面暖男人设的练习产物解决了晚饭。浪巫谣还吐槽了饭菜的口味：“跟盒饭一个味道。”无意间为第二天战争点燃了第一道硝烟。

杀无生被殇不患揪住演示了无处遍灶台点火、开关油烟机、开关冷热水、冲厕所，乃至以及介绍各种电器开关使用，内心杀人欲望空前旺盛。

凛雪鸦看了眼情况，确认殇不患自保无虞，便钻进书房沉浸于搜寻解决异状的资料。可惜还没有进展，就被维持古代人作息的殇不患来抓去洗澡。

看着熟练用浴球和沐浴乳挤出泡沫的殇不患，凛雪鸦不禁有些恍惚，回过神的时候已经被对方打理干净抱回了床上。双臂缠在殇不患颈后，不知为何有些不想松开。殇不患避开伤口反手拍了两下，才让脖子的手臂松开，好解了下来，放进被子掩好，道：“你不是习惯这样才能睡着么，我关灯了。”

凛雪鸦习以为常的闭上眼，他在那边的世界的确是惯于这样睡下，所以即便亲热时再放肆，到最后仍是彼此分明。


	9. 异世录09

意识从睡梦中浮出的时候，凛雪鸦透过窗户看见外面天上泛起的鱼肚白，他惯性地想伸手去摸名为手机的器物，却发现自己被手脚并用地缠住，被殇不患搂紧困在怀里，动弹不得。

凛雪鸦抬眼看着双眼紧闭的殇不患，见他无意识皱了皱鼻子，看来也在随着天色逐渐亮起慢慢从熟睡中醒转。半睡半醒的殇不患并不安分，手掌抓着凛雪鸦的腿搭在自己腰上，然后粗鲁揉搓，清晨时分男人胯间那个不受自控的肿起的玩意，则抵在凛雪鸦的胯边，正遵循不加遮掩的天性在他身上蹭动，本能寻求抚慰与纾解。

明明睡前他们各据一边，互不干扰，一夜醒来却变了样，被打着呼噜、胡子拉碴的壮汉压着，身上还遭受着饱含粗俗情欲的亵弄。未遇见殇不患之前，凛雪鸦大概从没想自己能对这样的情境坦然以对待。

附庸风雅的端庄、故作清高的矜娇、见识短浅的养成的清傲，在相对其他人来说稍稍有点漫长的生命里，凛雪鸦已经在这些不沾阳春水的虚浮高雅之中浸淫许久。

虽然凛雪鸦常戏称殇不患是个满身流氓气的俗人，殇不患流于表象的粗俗，他反而觉得意趣之一，远比见惯的所谓高雅要珍贵。

不过凛雪鸦支撑殇不患的绝非这点返璞归真的粗俗，而是某种更为强大的事物。

拥有绝对力量成为人上之人的人，反而转身接纳别人逃离不得的平凡与粗俗，为那些素不相识的人日常的蔬饭安宁，带着危险的目录东躲西藏，跳回和食不果腹、颠沛流离的日子里挣扎，然后为来之不易的粗糙酒食感到心满意足。

像殇不患自找麻烦、愚蠢至极的趣味，在不同的世界不尽相同，但存在着某种共性，能够坦然归化红尘里，或许才是举世难寻的珍宝。

他比殇不患更先一步在这个世界醒来，对情报的搜集自不必说，只是凛雪鸦在对此地一无所知的弱势中，从接触到的人中能获得的信息十分有限，手机上留存对话内容并不多，也不足以让凛雪鸦成功解析他们之间关系。

直到现在，直到这个粗鲁的搂抱，让这段令人费解的婚姻为之明了。即便灵魂暂时被他们所替代，身体的记忆也不会说谎，如果不是经年累月形成了习惯，不会在睡梦里这样自然而然的寻着对方的温度缠绵在一起。

原来如此，这个世界的自己是动真格的。

意料之外，却也情理之中。

凛雪鸦勾起嘴角，抬起头凑上前在殇不患下唇咬了一口，在对方一脸茫然惊醒之后，暗笑着阖眼装睡。

殇不患醒来一照眼便是凛雪鸦脸庞紧挨着自己，再动身感受到被子下纠缠在一起的身体，顿时觉得冲击有点大。在原来的世界，更出格的事他们做得也不少，但那个人毕竟是他一直以来熟知的凛雪鸦，就算闭着眼睛挨近自己的面孔再熟悉，殇不患心里还是难免泛起异样感，他轻轻松开怀里的温热，下床洗漱去了。

因为头部受伤的缘故，殇不患被医生勒令必须静养，不能做剧烈运动或者受太大刺激，以免给本就不明朗的病情带来不良变数。所以殇不患门出不了，拳也练不得。好在凛雪鸦家大得很，楼上楼下散散步倒也足够宽敞。

今早他们尚在睡梦中的时候，杀无生和浪巫谣就已经在舞蹈室爆发过一次大战了。

杀无生和平台签了约，要连续一段时间在那边给粉丝做早安直播，联动厨艺综艺做宣传。但是凛雪鸦设计布置的家装太独特了，如果某日被有心人扒出来，又是一场舆论纷争。配置专业的舞蹈室没有太明显的特征，是直播的不二选择，而浪巫谣要为即将上映的剧场版电影谱写新曲，又必须在舞蹈室一角的音乐区作业。

两人互不相让，因为杀无生在直播，出于谨慎，浪巫谣自然不能在这里演奏新曲的片段，本来就已经十分不满，在听到杀无生给直播里点歌的粉丝唱歌的时候，涉及专业尊严，浪巫谣更是受不了：“你唱歌漏气、拖拍，学个十年再来。”

“你行你上，听说百万演出费上下一首歌，今天我直播间免费听。”

“不唱，滚！”

杀无生虽然以粉丝多流量称王，实则脾气古怪，并不是那一类擅于和粉丝互动的偶像款明星，他的直播起来没有太多技巧，粉丝也知道他的脾气对他十分宽容，多数时候都只是刷礼物舔颜和表白。杀无生不擅表达，对粉丝的要求都会尽量满足，陷入无话可说的尴尬的时候，他唯一救场的方式就是报幕：“谢谢‘浪浪宝贝，妈妈爱你’的赠送的豪车……什么鬼？啧，这是个假粉吗？”

浪巫谣闻讯，手起刀落将五线谱本子揉成纸团正中杀无生脑勺。杀无生从壁柜里翻出凛雪鸦屯着在舞蹈室的海洋球还击，两人互不相让，杀无生直播间被闻讯赶来看流量鲜肉和当红歌手互怼的吃瓜群众挤到卡屏。

异常火爆的场面被突如其来的撞门声打断了，尝试了许久才摸到开门诀窍的殇不患沉着脸，道：“你们这有什么治被烫到的东西，他烫到手。”

承载着无数看客关注的手机“啪叽”一下被倒伏在地上，看直播的众人只见杀无生从抬腿从自己眼前跨了过去，一边快步跟着殇不患下了楼，一边恼火地问道：“碰了什么东西，不是火燎到手吧，冲水没！降温！”

殇不患也没好气：“那个像冰块一样的水壶，他不知道刚里面水烧热。”

“凛雪鸦你是傻逼吗？！”杀无生看到坐在沙发上一脸平静甚至有些好奇看着自己双手的凛雪鸦，暴跳如雷：“你跟这给老子闲情逸致呢，冲冷水！打电话！医生！你也是傻逼古代人吗？！”

虽然不知道还能起多大用处，殇不患果断拽着凛雪鸦去冲洗，杀无生左顾右盼捡起了凛雪鸦的手机，却发现自己不知道密码，而自己的手机被丢在楼上。

后脚下来的浪巫谣反而是第一个成功动用电话的，他只坚持一个原则，遇事不决找聆牙，结果很快就接到了凛雪鸦专职医生的视频电话。医生视频查验了一下，安慰道不是很严重，交代着紧急处理的注意事项，便说现在动身赶过来。

好在凛雪鸦接触壶面的时间不长，虽然没能第一时间降温，目前看来也只是烫伤处有轻微的潮红，情况并不严重。殇不患松了口气，但是刚才杀无生脱口而出的话点醒了他，眼前这个人，这个人……

凛雪鸦似是发现了殇不患责问的目光，却丝毫没有谎言被戳破的慌乱，只是平静接受了对方逼人的瞪视。

浪巫谣在客厅翻箱倒柜，找到了药箱里的烫伤膏，放到殇不患手边，便准备转身上楼了，他相信到这一步，他们两人应该可以处理。

眼看杀无生用看白痴的目光审视着意外以来就怪状频出的两人，黑着脸抱手臂坐在一旁，俨然打算等医生看完才动身的样子，浪巫谣摇摇头走回了舞蹈室，捡起被晾在地上播十几分钟天花板的手机，随手放在钢琴的曲谱架上。

他在琴凳上坐下，翻开琴键盖，随手试了试音色，在直播弹幕充斥的无声喧嚣下，默默弹奏着舒缓的练习曲。


	10. 异世录10

不欢而散。如果要让殇不患评价之前他和凛雪鸦的对谈，他会选择这么一个词，虽然对方能否对此感同身受，殇不患实在说不好。

尽管人心是不可左右的，殇不患并不指望凛雪鸦能总是和他站在同一个立场上，但在同样陷入穿越异世的古怪境遇，凛雪鸦不但没有一点合作诚意，隐藏真是身份蒙骗自己，被戳破后还有恃无恐地嬉皮笑脸着祭出冠冕堂皇的借口：“殇大侠没有类似的经历吗？被图谋不轨的人追杀，一个人孤立无援四处逃窜的时候，风声鹤唳草木皆兵，睡觉都会突然惊醒，任何一丝让直觉感到微妙的气息都不敢错放的时期，应该不少吧。”

“被人追杀和现在的状况能相提并论吗？以为换了一个世界骗子就会有所收敛，看来你戏耍别人的信任取乐的恶习反而变本加厉。呿，算了，这次当做是我犯蠢才相信你好了。”殇不患拽着凛雪鸦的衣领，拳头捏得嘎吱作响，可顾忌到凛雪鸦身上大伤小伤，也不敢像往常那样气急了就抓着他晃来晃去。

尽管气恼，殇不患回想之前种种，发现和穿越鬼殁之地之地前独自流浪的时间相比，来到东离之后的自己变得松懈太多，连蝎璎珞都嘲笑他从多疑寡断变得疏于防范。明明身后还钓着一个心思诡谲、神秘莫测的欺世大盗，事到临头不知道脑子哪根筋搭错，就把身家性命交到了他手里。

可惜他们之间的信任程度从来不是对等的，想想也是，凛雪鸦确实没承诺过他会信任自己。甚至于说，他这回也没有实质上的欺骗自己，而是用语言巧妙造就了误解。

凛雪鸦捂着胸口，一副弱不禁风做派拿腔拿调地感慨道：“唉，看来我和心胸豁达、交游广泛的殇大侠不能比，醒来后的每一天，我可是都生活在身在异世的不安之中。”

“你少来这套。”殇不患冷哼道，“如果不是一醒来就看到你这张优哉游哉的脸，才不会这么轻易就……”

捕捉到凛雪鸦表情不受控制的凝滞了片刻，殇不患立即察觉到自己失言，转身走出卧室，甩手把门关得“嘭”一声响。

殇不患自忖道，与其指望这个不靠谱的家伙，还不如自力更生。

恰逢练完琴的浪巫谣到起居室这边拿点零食，比起动不动出言讥讽的杀无生，显然自己的在这个世界的友人更适合当请教的对象。当殇不患问及在这边世界他与凛雪鸦关系的时候，浪巫谣不由沉默了一下，下意识望向挂在墙上那张婚纱照。上一次浪巫谣来的时候，上面挂着的还是红色婚服的那张，这恰恰是古代人最好理解的图片，浪巫谣指尖一动，将搜索出来展示给殇不患。

这过于离奇的答案让殇不患瞠目结舌，久久不能平静，他绞尽脑汁也想不透这个世界的自己为什么会和凛雪鸦成亲，还将消息公诸天下，就算他们在肉体确实发生一些上不得台面的纠葛，但与人结为夫妻这种事会发生在自己和凛雪鸦身上，那实在是匪夷所思。

殇不患摇了摇头，将诸多纷乱的念头压下，问浪巫谣：“我自己贸然出去的话说不准会惹出什么麻烦事来。你能带我到外面转转吗，老实说，我还不清你们这边是怎么生活的。”

浪巫谣略一思索，点头道：“去买东西。”随后让殇不患和他一样带上帽子口罩。仔细乔装一番，殇不患终于短暂走出了这座堡垒围城。

一路上寡言的浪巫谣想方设法解释一切让殇不患好奇的事物，到了外界殇不患就识相的沉默下来，听说他们在这个世界身份特殊，随时可能被藏在暗处的法术记录一举一动。

殇不患经常察觉到后面有人尾随，余光瞄去，看见几个年轻女子举着手机，望着他们的方向窃窃私语，向来不喜他人干扰的浪巫谣在这个世界似乎已经习惯了，对此视若无睹，十分坦然。

殇不患跟着浪巫谣在名为购物中心集市里游荡，这里货架琳琅满目，包罗万象。各类肉食都按照部位庖解好分装在小盒里，想要什么只需拿走。浪巫谣解释道，这个世界生产力远超古代，人口众多，在机械流水线和细致的分工之下，什么事情都很便利。没有皇帝这种一言不合便能左右兴衰的麻烦角色，管理和治理更加开明。这种改变不是一蹴而就，而是经过数百数千的演变和发展而成的。

两人没有短缺的用品需要购买，浪巫谣带着殇不患四处吃喝，作为唱跳歌手，浪巫谣平时体力消耗很大，身材管理的需求没有这么严苛，不需要太多忌口，偶尔放纵一下也不打紧。为了尝试更多品类，两人一份通常只能吃一半，殇不患只好打包了提在手里。

浪巫谣似乎看穿了殇不患的心思，道：“他们不会吃这种东西的。”

模特出身的杀无生的饮食管理极其严苛，整天只能与蛋白粉、没味道的水煮鸡胸肉、蔬菜粗粮为伍。虽然公司为了改善他的形象，给他制定了外表冷酷傲慢不好相处，实则是热爱烹饪渴望关怀的巨蟹座居家男反转人设，但把餐馆重油重盐的食物拿给他，他搞不好会不屑一顾地扣在人脑袋上。凛雪鸦的习惯则更是难以揣测。

殇不患一愣：“诶？小笼包和牛肉面，他在这边都是不吃的吗？”

经过多年发展，现代世界的食物远比他们被称为古代的时期更加丰富美味，即便殇不患熟识的那个凛雪鸦口味挑剔，面对这样的食物，他应该也不会拒绝才对，但他们借用的却是这边同位体的身躯，身体对吃食有没有什么因地制宜发生的改变，在短时间内确实是体会不到。

思及这些，殇不患不由暗叹了一口气。

不需要明说，浪巫谣下意识便知道，殇不患口中的“他”是代指谁。浪巫谣为难的抿了抿唇，说：“也不是完全吃不了。”

浪巫谣和凛雪鸦三观不合，总是处在一种微妙的对立里，虽然不再像初见那样剑拔弩张，也绝对称不上关系好，如今问他凛雪鸦对食物的喜好，这可着实把他难倒了。

思来想去，浪巫谣想到自己粉丝会根据自己的访谈梳理信息，把自己的大小事情，兴趣喜好都记录下来，甚至放入各大网站去分享。不论真假，明星多少都会有一些信息在网络上传播，浪巫谣尝试着用关键字去搜索，殇不患好奇地看向他的手机界面。

“凛雪鸦 吃”后面跳出来各式食物名称，多是些综艺节目引起的相关热搜，“凛雪鸦 喜欢”排在搜索模糊猜测的是“凛雪鸦喜欢殇不患”，还有很多认识不认识的人名依次坠在后面，正在尝试学着喝珍珠奶茶的殇不患险些呛住。

浪巫谣又搜“凛雪鸦 喜欢 吃”得出一个新的模糊搜索结果，凛雪鸦喜欢吃芒果冰。点进去第一条则是营销号针对凛雪鸦和殇不患在片场吃芒果冰照片的种种分析。

浪巫谣又搜索了一张芒果冰的图片，道：“这个，可以买到。”

殇不患道：“他在这边喜欢吃这种东西吗，倒是很符合他的功体特质，不过这个是冰吧，我们离家里少说也有十几里路，回去只怕要化成水了，有办法能保持住吗？”

浪巫谣看了眼甜品店刻意展示出来后厨，里面的工作人员恰好在切水果和用碎冰机制作沙冰，有回想起凛雪鸦家应有尽有的厨房，便说：“回去可以做。”

以他们的身家来说，想吃什么样的甜品冰饮，大可让助理去安排，即便是在大洋那一头工作的一流甜品师，都可以让他打飞的过来，到家里为自己打造精致的甜品盛宴，根本不需要自己去操劳。但浪巫谣知道，无论是自己的原装好友，还是从异世界误入此处的殇不患，需要的并不是一杯完美到堪称艺术品的芒果冰。

而是在争吵之后，只有在他们彼此之间才能行得通的，伸出无形的触角去进行感情交流的办法。从这一点来说，两个世界的他们并没有不同。

“想买一盒这个。”浪巫谣指着奶茶里的珍珠对甜品店店员说道。


	11. 异世录11

殇不患摸着头上新缠上去的纱网，感叹道：“你们疗伤的地方气氛真的让人很不舒服，可能是两界的差异的缘故，看起来像某种邪教的古怪祭坛一样。”

浪巫谣罕见的没有说话，刚才一连无数通电话，耗尽了他的话语的能量值。

刚才两人步入医院大厅，撞上一个拿着菜刀追砍护士的家伙，殇不患走上前去空手将那人制住，反手就把刀刃压在狂徒脖子上，已是划出了一道血线。那人看着殇不患的眼神，突然发出惊惶的惨叫，慢慢瘫跪下来。浪巫谣连忙对殇不患喊道：“让警察来处理！”

看着原本气势汹汹的家伙竟是外强中干，殇不患不由咋舌，这才随手一甩，将人就地一丢，这人在医院大理石地面上滑出了好几米才停下来。

见赶来的保安已经将人制住，浪巫谣立即带着殇不患上楼检查，途中不断联系着各方人员开始监控这件事在网络发酵的情况。

殇不患见浪巫谣不说话，又摸了摸鼻子，笑道：“抱歉，是吓到你了吧。”

浪巫谣用难掩复杂的目光扫了殇不患一眼，点点头，随即又摇了摇头。是自己想得简单了，凛雪鸦选择离开医院这样便利的环境，退回到相对隔绝的私宅里，自然是有所取舍的。就算有着一样的外貌和相近的善良秉性，眼前这个人真实的灵魂，到底是那个目无法纪、在江湖的腥风血雨里徜徉的啖剑太岁，若是殇不患一时战意兴浓未及收手，真把刚才那个医闹的家伙当成十恶不赦的歹徒，当场他割破喉咙，只怕殇不患连眼睛也不会眨一下。

衡量两个世界的差异，现在他们两人既凶猛又脆弱，还是尽量不要到人群中去为妙。

殇不患心里也犯嘀咕，他是本能之下出了手，没考虑到他在这个世界的身份立场，不清楚自己是否犯了什么忌讳。好在浪巫谣神色虽然凝重，还是摆摆手示意他不用太多紧张。

殇不患望向车窗外林立的高楼，想起凛雪鸦语气轻浮地说道，生活在身在异世的不安之中。

惶惑和茫然与凛雪鸦实在很不相配，一个总是凭仗高高在上的姿态去玩弄人心的大恶人，心境的强韧合该是冷若霜雪、心如铁石。殇不患却渐渐有些理解这种滋味了，自在这个世界醒来，他得到了许多莫名的友善和照顾，这些是有人刻意的保护之下营造的，但以凛雪鸦的立场，他眼中看到的绝不会是这些，所以他不能向任何袒露自己的底细，否则一个奇怪的水壶都能烫伤他的世界，更加没有安全可言。

不论是那个世界的凛雪鸦，都可能因为塌了个客栈，就被吓得说不出话来。他最初选择沉默，被误认为是失语症，不过是为了给自己的一反常态的“愚笨”“迟钝”营造合理假象，为了获取额外的关照，以便他进一步获取这个世界的信息。

不管是主动还是被动，他们两人沾惹的麻烦实在太多，若论危机四伏的逃亡生活殇不患可是体会颇深，吃不饱穿不暖睡不了，虽然每次总以为自己要到极限了，但自己总能有所体悟，还可以变得比想象中的极限更强一点。

独自强撑，软弱、懈怠、动摇就会不断找上门来，就算凛雪鸦不能用世俗常情去推断，但他并没能超脱七情之外，也会以为一次偶然的不谨慎而受伤。

殇不患收回视线，垂眼拨弄了一下放在自己腿边的纸袋，那里面装着传闻凛雪鸦在这个世界可能会喜欢的奇异水果。

“喔~这不是英明神武、见义勇为的殇大侠吗？光临寒舍真是让此处蓬荜生辉。”显然已经从别的渠道收悉到医院闹剧的凛雪鸦，一副兴师问罪做派的在客厅坐镇。殇不患不会承认，内心曾隐约预设过某人蜷在被窝里等待安慰的幻想，算是彻底破灭了。

“不好好养伤，又玩你那个手机。”殇不患将东西放在茶几上，随即质问道，“手掌换过新药了吗？”

凛雪鸦闻言乖乖摊开双手，送到殇不患面前。殇不患长吐了一口气，回想着今天医生嘱咐的步骤，小心用棉花清理残余的药层，然后涂上一层新药。

“还有一件要事，需要浪大侠帮忙。”把自己的手完全交给殇不患打理后，凛雪鸦便再没有将注意力放在手上，而是说道，“假定我们真是从那个故事里面出来的，那么这个世界有没有给我们的世界设置过这样的机制，比如可以穿梭到异世界的道具。”

殇不患不由一怔，忍不住用手腕揉了揉胀痛的额角，脱口道：“祭理云梦，好像是一把神诲魔械，脑子不知道为什么突然想到这个名字。”

“听起来是有几分耳熟，但是我可以肯定，我在东离从没听过这把剑的传说。”凛雪鸦若有所思道。

浪巫谣马上想到了那次股东二十周年庆典上，简单设计的联动舞台，那次活动为了更有沉浸式的趣味性，还认真做了配套设定。但是这个世界不是没有“祭理云梦”这种物品，而是连所谓“神诲魔械”的概念都是虚构的，又怎么可能发挥相应效力呢？

凛雪鸦当即用手机搜索了这个词，理所当然地找到了许多关于他们活动新闻宣传。看着揭示出来荒诞答案，三人面面相觑，就算这个世界真的有祭理云梦，很难从数以亿计的同一种东西里找出那把真正的道具。

凛雪鸦快速扫视着烟月发来的活动方案、剧本，说：“虽然这些故事在这边记录过，但我和不患对此都没有太大印象，这个道具可以扭曲世界的界限，恢复秩序之后，又会将人的记忆抹去吗？”

浪巫谣道：“这是我们为了现场活动追加策划的设定，严格来说，并不是正式载入你们的纪年里事件，这些故事里的人物和道具，比如祭理云梦、三日月、村正，不可能真正在出现在你们的人生里。”

“其他方向也没有线索，果然还是要试一下，”殇不患指着屏幕中自己在高台中挥舞的光棒，说，“长得相似的东西那么多，其他应该只是普通的造物，唯一有可能的，就是曾经确实被赋予过‘祭理云梦’称号的这条火折子了。”

浪巫谣沉吟许久，坚定颔首道：“东西还在，我给她打个电话。”

殇不患伸了懒个腰，笑道：“反正事情急不来，先来做那个叫芒果冰的东西好了。”

凛雪鸦瞄了一眼烟月转来的信息，殇不患在医院空手夺白刃救人的视频，已经不受管控地血洗了全网热搜，不由道：“真是羡慕不患的粗放的心思，任何时候都不紧不慢，一副咬定了天无绝人之路姿态，真是教人学不来。”

“谁让我是主角呢。这里可是有两个主角啊，有什么好怕的。”


End file.
